


Hollowness

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: abandoned, art humanity. Yet fervent in our love, still.





	Hollowness

Hollowness; something when something isn't something. That hole in the mind when the mind is whole. That loss of one's self when there is still self. When God is still there, yet has abandoned one nonetheless. That: Most terrible of feelings. Fear mixed with foul vomit. Regret, tinged with loneliness. Loss of one's own life, yet thy heart beats nonetheless. That, most terrible of feelings: Hollowness.


End file.
